Abused
by Kiryuu500
Summary: What if Hiei lived with his mother and father? And what's this? His dad's an alcoholic? May have some slight alternate pairings. R
1. Chapter 1

 Hello, Kiryuu here.  I just know I am going to get flames for this story, but please, use constructive criticism instead of flames or just stop reading it.  No one is forcing you to read my fics.  It won't be a long one only a few chapters or so.  Also, I would like to bring to your attention that this will not I repeat will NOT be yaoi… so don't get any sick, perverted thoughts about anything that the characters do.  And Hiei is not OOC in this fic, at least not horribly; just some minor things like giving information, talking often (although he really only talks to Kurama, Yukina, and a few others.) etc.  Now, please take that into consideration when reviewing.  Oh and if you DO flame me… you had better be a member of either fictionpress.com or fanfiction.net and actually written something or you will not be tolerated.  I am not an authoress to take lightly.  I work hard on my fanfiction.  

Oh, and to all of you reading my other fics, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I'm working on the third chapter of Yuletide Anime at the moment and hopefully that will be up soon.

Now, for the stupid disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho 

I got ideas from The Breakfast Club and Harry Potter.  (I own neither)

Abused CHAPTER 1 

Hiei stood outside the door listening to his father yell at his mom.  "You worthless wench!  Why do I always have to come home to a pigsty?  Don't you open your mouth bitch!"  He yelled.  Hiei opened the door and walked inside trying not to bring attention to himself.  "Hiei honey, why are you late?"  Asked his mother sweetly.  "You bitch!  Don't be soft on him!" Shouted Hiei's father as he slapped his wife.  Hiei crept past them and started up the stairs.  He was almost to the top when a sudden pull on his scarf forced him to tumble down the stairs and hit his head on the landing, which was not soft.  He felt his father's hand on his throat, which was not surprising, seeing as this happened daily.  His father lifted Hiei off the ground by his throat.  "Don't you ignore your mother!"  He yelled and punched Hiei in the gut with the fist of the mortal flame.  Hiei could hardly breath of course he _was_ being held up by the throat.  "If you must know, I got detention."  Hiei managed.  "WHAT?!?!"  Growled his father, dropping Hiei to the floor.  "What did you do _this_ time?!"  He demanded.  "I got into a fight."  Said Hiei, rubbing his throat.  "Hn."  Was all that his dad said before Hiei ran out of the house to avoid another beating.  "Grrr… Get back here you ass!"  Hiei heard his father yell.  He didn't go back, instead he ran to the park.  He ran to his spot, a small clearing in the middle of the woods behind the playground, only to find that someone was there.  He was about Hiei's age, only taller.  He had bright red hair and was reading an overly large book about… roses?  The boy obviously heard him and looked up revealing bright green eyes.  "Hello, can I help you?"  He asked politely.  "No, leave me alone."  Hiei stated simply.  The stranger then noticed marks on Hiei's neck that looked suspiciously like nails and a burn hole in Hiei's shirt revealing a burn on his skin.  "What happened to you?"  He asked pointing to the nail marks and the burn.  "Hn, You think I would just tell a _stranger_ anything?" Hiei stated rather than asked.  "Yes, it's true, I haven't properly introduced myself.  My name is Minamino Suichi, although everyone calls me Kurama, as my father's name is also Suichi."  Informed Kurama.  "Hn."  Hiei really didn't care who he was.  He just wanted him to go and let him be.  "And, who are you?" Kurama asked.  "Jaganshi Hiei." Stated Hiei simply.  "It's a pleasure to meet you Jaganshi-san." Kurama bowed slightly to Hiei.  "Hn.  Whatever… and don't call me Jaganshi-san, just Hiei.  I hate my sir name."  Said Hiei.  "Why's that?" Asked Kurama, raising an eyebrow.  "Hn.  None of your business."  Hiei told him.  "What are you looking at?" He asked Kurama, who was staring at him.  "Do you have any friends?" Kurama asked Hiei, getting to feet.  "No." Hiei simply put it.  "And I don't want one."  He added.  "I do.  My mother, father, sister and I just moved here yesterday.  So, I haven't met anyone my age yet."  Kurama told him.  "Hn. I don't care.  All I need is me."  Hiei told him.  Kurama looked up at the sky and saw it around 6:30pm.  (a/n: Kurama's so smart. Ne?)  "It's getting late, should you be heading home?"  Asked Kurama.  "Hn.  Why do _you_ care?" Hiei scowled.  Kurama sighed and shook his head.  "Never mind, well I need to be heading back or mother will get worried.  I'll see you around Hiei."  Kurama bowed again and left.  Hiei looked on the ground and found the book he was reading and sat down.  He picked up the large book and began to read it until he fell asleep.

Hiei awoke the next morning just before dawn.  He ran home and took a quick shower, and got dressed.  Then he went to go wake up his sister.  "Yukina, come on.  We're late for school."  He shook Yukina awake and notice that she had bruises the size of his father's hands on her wrists.  After they left the house he questioned Yukina about the bruises.  "I do not wish to talk about onni-san."  Said Yukina softly.  Hiei nodded and together they walked silently to school.  

When they arrived, they saw Kuwabara, who ran up to Yukina and held onto her hands.  "Hey Yukina baby… Eh, what happened to your wrists?  If it was the shrimp I'll get him for you."  He said dumbly.  "Um, actually, it's really nothing Kazuma."  Yukina said nervously.  Trying to change the subject, Hiei asked Kuwabara where Yusuke was.  "Oh, he's skipping.  Keiko wasn't too happy to hear that."  He replied and they went inside and to class, Trigonometry.  They walked in the room two seconds before the bell rang.  

"Nice to see that you could join us Mr. Jaganshi."  Said Professor Brutus, the only British professor in the country.  He loved to pick on Hiei; it was just so easy to anger him.  "Hn." Hiei replied.  He walked over to his seat which was occupied by none other than Kurama, and sitting next to him, in the seat that was usually empty, was a girl version of Kurama, same red hair, green eyes, everything.  _'Hn, wonder who she is?  Oh well.  I'll find out soon enough.'_ Hiei thought.  "If you're done fantasizing over the new girl, would you kindly take your new seat next to Mr. Kuwabara."  Professor Brutus ordered.  "Hn." Hiei walked to the desk next to Kuwabara, which was also right next to Kurama's twin sister.  "Now, we have two new students.  They came here from somewhere in the northern portion of Hokkaido.  The twin sisters Suichi and Sacoda Minamino."  Professor Brutus informed.  Most of the students were used to hearing the names said backwards by now, but Kurama and Sacoda were not; but they paid it no mind.  The part that irritated them was the fact that he called them sisters.  Kurama raised his hand.  "Yes Ms. Minamino?"  Professor Brutus asked.  "Uh… I'm a male.  And I prefer to be called Kurama please." Corrected Kurama.  "Oh, whatever." He didn't seem to really care.  The class snickered little comments about how girly and sissy the new guy was.  After Professor Brutus finally got the class calmed down, it was well after half the period and Brutus had begun teaching the new lesson the door flew open.  Yusuke stood in the doorway.  "I was bored so I came to school."  He stated and took his seat behind Kuwabara.

Hiei wasn't really paying attention, of course, he never really was.  Kuwabara had begun to entertain himself by poking Hiei.  After five minutes it became too annoying. "Do you want to die!?"  Hiei yelled at Kuwabara.  "Detention Mr. Jaganshi for threatening another student."  Brutus sneered.  "Hn." 

Towards the end of the period, Yusuke had begun to wonder what it would take to make the new redhead mad.  He began throwing paper balls at him, most of which hit him.  Kurama didn't seem to be affected at all.  So, Yusuke went to spit wads.  They all hit their target, some getting tangled up in his hair, and some going down his shirt.  Kurama was humiliated; though he didn't show it.  Yusuke spit one at his sister, hitting her hard on the back of the neck.  She had a harder time ignoring it than Kurama.  "Please refrain from spitting at her." He asked imposingly.  "Detention Mr. Minamino, for talking out of turn."  Brutus said with a smile.  Kurama's jaw dropped.  _'I've never had a detention before.  I can't believe this is happening.'_  

The next class wasn't much better for poor Kurama.  It was gym.  Kurama got dressed and went to the gym. Hiei was already in there.  He was in the basketball net, in a ball.  _'He doesn't look too happy.'_  "What are you doing in the basketball net Jaganshi?" Asked the Mr. Takashi the Gym teacher.  "Hn.  Get me down." Hiei demanded.  "Well, I don't know what to do… lets see… I'll go get a ladder, hang on."  Takashi said.  "Do I have a choice?"  Hiei grumbled.  Kurama laughed, "You seem to be in quite the predicament."  He stated.  A blue-haired student came up to Kurama, "You like it?  We call it Basket-baka."  He told him.  "Actually, I think that tossing a fellow student into a basketball hoop is really juvenile.  I only found his comment amusing."  Kurama told him.  "Shishiwakamaru!  You will PAY!"  Hiei screamed.  The blue-haired student snorted with laughter.  "Right, that will be the day I have no admirers."  Shishiwakamaru laughed and walked away. 

 Takashi came back with a ladder and carried Hiei down.  The whole class except Kurama and Takashi burst into laughter.  "Quiet!"  demanded Takashi.  He did not look too pleased with the class.  "Now, Hiei, who tossed you into the net?"  Takashi asked.  "Hn." Hiei said, "I don't give out free information."  He added.  "Now, how do you expect me to help you if you won't let me?  And, Hiei, how many times do I have to tell you not to wear clothes over your uniform?"  Takashi asked.  "Please go take them off, and come back this time.  In fact, I want Mr. Minamino to go with you.  Make sure he comes back."  Takashi lectured.  "Hn." Hiei said and made his way silently to the changing rooms. 

"So, why DO you wear all of those clothes?"  Kurama asked Hiei once they were inside the changing room.  "Because."  He sat on a bench and did not undress.  "Come on, I'm missing my first day in gym." Kurama begged.  "I'm not going to change." Hiei stated.  "Why not?" Kurama asked.  "None of your business."  Hiei replied simply.  "Well, seeing as _my _grade will suffer if you do not change, it is my business."  Snapped Kurama, his frustration towards his classmate showing.  "Hn.  I don't give a shit about what grade you get in this class."  Hiei told him, keeping his calm.  Kurama couldn't take it anymore… 'He'll get changed whether he likes it or not.'  Kurama jumped on top of Hiei and took off his shirt (A/N: again… not YAOI!).  What he saw made him leap off of him.  "Um… Err… I'm sorry."  Hiei was in shock of what had just happened to him.  "Why the fuck did you do that for?!"  Hiei spouted.  "Stop looking at me!"  Hiei was beginning to get defensive.  Kurama couldn't… He wanted to so bad; but he couldn't turn away.  Those scars, burns, bruises and even teeth marks were something he had never seen before.  'He's abused… I can see it.'  "I'm really, really sorry."  Kurama apologized, giving Hiei back his shirt.  "Stop staring."  Hiei said, a little softer this time.  When Kurama looked down he could have sworn he heard sobbing.  Kurama regretted ever even moving to Tokyo.  "Why? …Why did you do that?"  Hiei asked in between sobs.  "I didn't mean to… I couldn't control myself."  Kurama answered.  "How can you not mean to take off someone's shirt?"  Hiei asked hurt.  "I… I… I am not of this world…  I am a demon in a human body." Kurama told him.  "Who are you then?"  Asked Hiei.  "I cannot tell you… Not now." Kurama replied.  Hiei said nothing and put back on his shirt.  "I'll miss class just this once and only on one condition… You tell me who did that to you."  Kurama compromised.  "Fine…"  Hiei began to tell him the whole thing and he finished just as the rest of the class came in.  Hiei gave Kurama a look that said, "You talk… You die."  "Mister Minamino, I would like to see you in my office please."  Said Takashi.  

"Now, I would like to know why you did not return to class.  I was told I would have no problems with you, as you are well disciplined."  The words that came out of his sensei's mouth tore Kurama up inside.  He hated to disappoint his elders, and this was no different.  "Something came up sir."  Kurama simply put it.  "Something more important than attending class?"  Takashi took out two slips of paper and began to fill out the forms.  "I'm sending you and Mister Jaganshi down to the office.  I really hate to do this to you, but I have to.  And, Minamino-san, tell Jaganshi-san to dress properly before class next time or I'll have Shishiwakamaru watch him, and he will not disobey his father."  He told Kurama.  'Oh dear Kami, am I in trouble.'  Kurama thought. "You are dismissed." Said Takashi. 

Kurama walked over to Hiei and gave him the form.  Hiei stood up and left the changing rooms.  "Hiei, Sensei will send in Shishiwakamaru next time."  Hiei stopped dead in his tracks.  "Perfect…"  Grumbled Hiei.  "Umm… Hiei?" Asked Kurama.  "Are we friends?"  Hiei shrugged and Kurama took that as a yes.  "Thanks."  Said Kurama.  "For what?"  Asked Hiei.  "For allowing me to be a friend."  Kurama answered.  "Hn.  What choice do I have?  You know my biggest secret."  Hiei told him.  "Yes, and I will tell you mine… In time."

And with that they walked to the office in silence.

~~~~End of CH. 1~~~~

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!**

I did work very hard on this fic, and if you read my other fics you can tell.  This one's a lot less choppy, plus it has a plot.  I do plan to continue… so if you do not like it… do not review, just stop reading!  It's so much more considerate.  Now if you criticize me politely… I will read it with understanding.  

I will allow reviewers in the story as I need more students.  Please provide me with either a Japanese name or a name that is not out of whack.  Sacoda is one of my best friends, which I only have about three of, so naturally she lands the best part… Kurama's sis.  Please tell about your personality.  That way I do not give a sweet innocent person a mean part.  You may also request to be a staff member.  Tell me how you wish for the characters to act.

Lastly, Please don't abandon Yuletide Anime or Torture of the Pop stars I'm working on ch.3 of Yuletide and trying to begin ch.1 of Torture.  Thanks for your patience… Review Please… and remember… kindness is always rewarded…  and I will respond to flames just in a really nasty way… I can be very evil too… MWAHAHAHA!!!!  Anyways… please review. 


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Kiryuu here.  I will discontinue the fic if I do not get more reviews ch.2 is the last chapter I will post if I don't get more… I don't care how many.  If I still only have 1 review by May 21, 2004… I will discontinue this fic; Cliffhanger or not.  

Because I don't wish to disappoint devout readers, I will allow you to personally receive a new chapter by e-mail if you like it that much.

I personally really enjoy writing this fic.  But if I don't get more reviews then it's getting tossed.  And btw… this is probably the best fic I'm writing as of right now.

I am not joking… here's how it will work… :  After I post this I will finish chapter 2 and post that.. and if by May 21, 2004  … I don't have a decent number of reviews criticism or not,  at this point I don't really care… It will be gone.  

If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me at kiryuu500@yahoo.com  thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi again, Kiryuu here. I want to thank all of you devoted fans of mine. And tell you that due to the number of readers who would be very sad if I don't finish this Fanfiction, ABUSED will continue! I seriously thought I would have to discontinue. But I'm glad I don't. I would also like to warn you all that I still will not except flames... constructive criticism...yes; flames... no. I really enjoy writing this fic. I do believe that it is a success. Please do tell me when you feel that I am not being loyal to the characters... e.g.) making Hiei cry almost all of the time... etc... I am still allowing select people in my story... to be characters such as... a student, a staff member, a neighbor, etc... (look back at ch.1 for more details).  
  
Now... On to the stupid disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Abused except myself, as the Assistant Principal.  
  
ABUSED  
  
CH. 2  
  
There they sat, just waiting, "Stop biting your nails Kurama." Hiei said, smirking. "Sorry, I'm just... well, I've never been in trouble before. And, to make matters worse, I have a detention. Detention! I have never had a detention in my whole life. I think I prefer Kushiro as apposed to Tokyo. Everyone is so serious and unsympathetic here." Kurama seemed as if he were about to cry... which, he would do, were he not in school. "Welcome to Tokyo." Hiei told his friend in a sarcastic tone. "Hiei, Mr. Minamino... please come with me." Asked the Assistant Principal. She led them to her office and told them to take a seat. Kurama looked around and saw that everything was tidy and in its rightful place. In the background, soft rock music could be heard if you were silent. There were a lot of dragon posters and trinkets, including two dragon lamps. "Skipping again Hiei?" Asked the assistant principal. Hiei just gave her a death glare. Kurama stood and bowed low. "I'm terribly sorry ma'am...", he apologized. "It will not happen again." "Sit down Mr. Minamino. It's your first time, so I'll let you off with a phone call home and a warning." She directed with an icy tone. And led Kurama out of the office. She then turned to the fire demon, "As for you Hiei, I need a reason why you are not attending gym, and it isn't a hard class. But it is required to graduate. And since you are a sophomore, this is your last year. You have already failed the course last year. Why don't you attend gym class? You are there for attendance and leave." She demanded to know. "Hn." Hiei retorted. "Fine, if you don't tell, then we will have to have a parent- teacher-student conference with me here in my office." She pulled out a slip and began to fill it out, giving it to Hiei when she finished. "You are dismissed. Oh, and I will also be calling your father." She stated. When Hiei exited the office, his face paled. 'I'm in deep shit. How in HELL do I explain this to my father? What on earth do I do? Dammit! He's going to be so pissed... I'm going to have the world's biggest beating. It doesn't help that my father will probably find out even if I don't tell. Considering she was going to call him. This is just perfect.' Hiei thought. Kurama noticed Hiei's face and ran to him. "Hiei? Are you all right?" He asked, his hands were on Hiei's shoulders. Hiei just shook his head silently. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Kurama asked and was replied with yet another shake of the head. The next class was heaven. The teacher was a nice young woman. Her name was Ms. Yuki. She was especially kind to Hiei. She seemed really concerned about him. Lunch was in the middle of 3rd period...Ms. Yuki's class. Kurama and Hiei went and got their lunch trays. Kurama was about to sit down at a table when Hiei stopped him. "I always eat lunch with Ms. Yuki." Hiei informed. Hiei and Kurama made their way to Ms. Yuki's room. Ms. Yuki was sitting at her desk eating her lunch. "Konnichiwa, Yuki- sensei." Hiei greeted bowing. "Hello Ms. Yuki." Kurama said also bowing. Ms. Yuki looked up and smiled. "Hiei-kun, have you found yourself a friend?" She asked kindly, looking pointedly at Kurama. Hiei smiled and nodded. "He knows." Hiei told her while closing the door. "Knows about what?" Ms, Yuki asked. "Oh... about your family?" she asked. Hiei nodded. "Please join us Kurama." She led them to two empty seats her own personal office. "So, Hiei, how did your weekend go?" She asked. "Well, I got a few new burns, scratches, bruises, and things like that but that will be nothing compared to what will happen when I get home today." He answered with no trace of regret in his voice. "Why is that?" She asked. "I skipped gym again." He answered. "I now have to have a Parent-teacher- student conference in Mrs. Yohanna's office on Friday." Hiei was playing with his food rather than eating it. Kurama's head snapped up. He looked at Hiei and saw that he was starting to tear. "Hiei, I really believe we should alert someone about all of this." Ms. Yuki told him, placing a comforting hand on Hiei's shoulder." "Like who?" asked Hiei. "No one except you two and Yukina care. "That's not true Hiei." Kurama said, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "Oh, who else would give a shit?" Hiei snapped. "Hiei! Please don't be rude. And of course others care. And I happen to know that if I tell Mrs. Yohanna, I'm sure she will cancel the conference." Ms. Yuki told him. "If she already called him it won't matter." Suddenly Kurama remembered that his mother was a foster mother. "Hiei! I have an idea! My mom's a foster mother. She can take you in!" "Uh...what about Yukina?" Hiei asked. "Her too." Kurama answered. "But there's one problem... The social worker." Kurama added. "Why's that a problem?" asked Hiei. "Because, first we have to find one, then, they have to do their visits, and check on progress. The whole process can take quite a while." Ms. Yuki answered. "Oh. I see." Hiei's voice sounded distant.  
  
~~~# End of School Day #~~~  
  
Hiei walked with Kurama to detention. When the two friends opened the door, Kurama's jaw dropped. "Sacoda! Why are you here?" He asked his sister. "The big doofus over there, what's his name Kuwabaka? Anyhow, I punched his lights out." She answered proudly. Hiei snorted with laughter.  
"All I said was that the shrimp's big attitude was makin' up for is size." Said a bloody Kuwabara in the corner.  
"WHAT?!?!" Hiei roared and jumped onto Kuwabara and began to pound him (with the fist of the mortal flame). Sacoda was cheering him on much to her brother's disapproval.  
"Mr. Jaganshi! Get off of him right this second!" ordered Professor Brutus. Hiei slowly got off of the big oaf, scowling. "Now, Mr. Kuwabara, go sit next to Mr. Jaganshi, and to avoid anymore violence, Mr. Jaganshi switch spots with Mr. Minamino." After these alterations were made. The order stood as thus... in the front row, Sacoda, then Hiei, then Kurama, then finally, Kuwabara.  
"I will be at my desk, I want you all to be silent." Professor Brutus ordered and made his way to his desk.  
Sacoda looked at the short, black-haired, demon next to her. She could tell he was a demon. He smelt like one. She was sure Kurama smelt it too. 'I think I like him. He's violent, maybe a little too violent. He's hot too. I wonder if he ever gets warm wearing all those clothes. I like his shortness, he's cute that way...' Hiei turned towards her. She was too sucked into her own thoughts to even notice, but she did notice his eyes and face. 'His eyes are so cool. I wonder why he wears that headband. Whoa! Did something just glow beneath it? Wonder what it is.'  
  
"I can hear your thoughts." Smirked Hiei.  
Sacoda snapped out of it. Sacoda scratched Hiei out of instinct. Hiei yelped and started to try and escape. Unfortunately for him, Brutus just walked up to him.  
"Shut up now you asshole!" Brutus demanded and smacked Hiei across the face...hard.  
Hiei was completely silent. Images of his father kept running through his head. He was cornered. Everywhere he went he was abused. He hated it. In his eyes he had traces of hatred, sadness, hurt, and... tears. He tucked his knees up to his chin and bowed his head. Without thinking, Hiei began to cry silently. Kurama and Sacoda both saw the first tear fall. Sacoda felt awful. But she couldn't figure out why he was crying. She saw her brother leave his seat and go comfort him.  
"Go back to your seat Minamino." Ordered Brutus and he walked back to his desk.  
Kurama didn't move. 'Oh Hiei, you sure do live a hard life.' Kurama thought.  
When detention finally ended, Hiei ran out of the classroom as fast as his feet would take him. He ran down the halls and out the door. Racing against no one, Hiei ran to his home, his living hell to be killed by the devil himself...his father.  
  
~~~# End of Ch. 2 #~~~  
  
Sorry it's so short. Please review. And thank you all for allowing me to continue. Hopefully I will not have to do this again unless I am short on reviews. And to my loyal fans, tankies! Continue to read and please review if you likie. ^_^  
  
Kiryuu-chan 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, Kiryuu again.  I would like to forewarn you that I might be a little slow on the updates.  I have term papers to write for Zoology, a fiction to start for Fictionpress.com, other chapters to write and/or finish for fanfiction.com, art to keep up with for my Saturday school classes and of course the ever-tedious homework.  So, please be patient with me.  I'll try to be as quick as I can.  Thank you so much.  And now, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer:  I don't own YYH. 

Abused 

Kiryuu 500

     Hiei stopped in front of his door, as if debating with himself whether to enter or not.  Finally deciding to enter, he slowly opened the door and walked silently inside.  

     "Hiei!  You dumbass!  I got a call from a Mrs. Yohanna today!  What the fuck happened today?!?!" Bellowed Hiei's father, Kizu, while he smacked Hiei hard across the cheek.

     "I skipped gym."  Hiei replied. 

     "You WHAT?!?!"  Kizu began to beat Hiei.  He was kicking him and punching him and only stopped when there was a knock at the door.  Kizu ordered Hiei to stay put…not that Hiei could do anything else without serious pain; and answered the door.

     "Is Hiei home?"  Asked a voice that was familiar to Hiei… It was Kurama.  

     "Why?"  Kizu asked heartlessly.  Kizu knew that if Hiei were to go out know, looking like that, there would be questions.  And, questions were bad…very bad.

     "My mother wants to meet him." Kurama answered.  

     "No.  Hiei is not here.  Go away."  And with that, Kizu slammed the door in Kurama's face.

     Kurama could hear, as he walked away, a loud scream.  It sounded like Hiei.  He ran back to the house. And looked in the window.  What he saw made his heart stop… Kizu was burning Hiei's left arm with boiling gasoline.  Kurama opened the door without knocking.  He ran down the hall and into the kitchen.  

     "You again!  Didn't I tell you to go?"  Kizu roared.

     "I'm afraid I just can't do that."  Kurama informed him calmly.  It wasn't easy keeping his calm right now, especially since Hiei was now officially his best friend.  

     "Then I will just have to get rid of you."  Kizu reached for the knot that held on the headband that hid his jagan eye.  

     "Kurama, just go.  Run!"  Hiei yelled to Kurama.  Hiei knew that his father was going to the dragon of the darkness flame on his friend.

     "Hiei, I can't just leave you here."  Kurama insisted.

     Yukina ran downstairs.  "Hiei, are you…ready?"  She stared at her brother with wide eyes.  

     "Hiei, you and Yukina are spending the night at my house.  My mother insists." Kurama stated.

     "I don't get a say in this?" Kizu snapped at the redhead.

     "No."  Kurama was really getting pissed off. 

     Kizu watched, scowling as Kurama helped up Hiei and helped him out making sure Yukina was out as well before shutting the door.  Kizu punched the wall.  

     "Are you going to be okay?"  Kurama asked Hiei.

     "Hn." Hiei replied.

     They arrived at Kurama's house in fifteen minutes flat.  "Here we are."  Kurama said pointedly.  Once they were inside, Kurama called to his mother.  "Mother, Hiei and Yukina are here."  

     "Oh good, show them to the living room."  A voice called from the living room.  

     Kurama, who still had Hiei slug over him, led them into the living room.  Shiori, Kurama's mother, shrieked when she saw Hiei.  "Oh my!" she exclaimed and raced to Hiei.

     "Mother… May I speak to you in the kitchen?"  Asked Kurama.  

     "Sure thing Suichi, just after I patch your friend up."  Shiori told her son.

     "Uh… alright."  Kurama tried not to sound worried; it wasn't working.  Hiei took notice of Kurama's face, which was very pale.  "What are you going to do to me?"  He asked Shiori.

     "Just bandage up that arm of yours.  Now, come here."  She helped Hiei off of her son's shoulders, accidentally touching a fresh wound.  Hiei grunted in pain, noticed by Shiori.  Shiori's eyeballs looked like they were going to fall out, Shiori's eyes were so wide.  "Are you alright dear?"  She asked him.

     "Ngh."  Hiei grunted.  

     Shiori carefully helped him to the bathroom, gave him a pair of Kurama's shorts (much to both of their displeasure), and told him to change and call her when he changed.  Hiei got changed and called her.  She went upstairs and told him to call her Shiori.  She began to apply a salve, which felt extremely cold, to practically every showing area.  "What happened to you?"  She asked him.

     "…Hn…" was the reply she got from the little demon.

     Shiori finished in silence; still wondering if he is abused.  When she helped him stand, she asked him this; Hiei froze.  He looked down at the ground and Shiori just knew she was correct.  "Would you like me to do something about it?"  She asked him.  Hiei just nodded, eyes closed, and head bowed.  Shiori took him out of the bathroom and into Kurama's bedroom. (A/N:  NOT YAOI!!!)  

     "Feeling a bit better?"  Asked Kurama, who was sitting on the bed.

     "Yes.  Thank you." Hiei turned to Kurama.  "For getting Yukina and me away from him."

     "You're very welcome." Smiled Kurama.  "And it's Yukina and _I_." Kurama corrected.

     "Hn… Whatever." Grumbled Hiei.  Kurama laughed and fell off the bed, which made Hiei chuckle softly.  Hiei heard laughter in the room next door.  He asked Kurama who it was.  

     "Oh, Yukina and Sacoda sound like they're getting along fine."  Kurama answered cleverly.  

     "Can't you just answer me normally?"  Hiei asked; Kurama shook his head.  

     Kurama stood up and got a deck of cards.  "I'll be right back."  Kurama told Hiei and went into his sister's bedroom.  "Uh, Sacoda?"  He asked.

     "What?"  She answered.

     "Are you up for a game of cards?"  Kurama suggested.

     "What game?  And with who?"  She asked.

     "War and with Hiei, me, and possibly you and Yukina."  Kurama answered.

     "I don't know how to play."  Said Yukina.

     "Well then, we'll just have to teach you now won't we?"  Sacoda said happily and jumped up, and dragged Yukina into Kurama's bedroom.  Kurama followed in at a walk, and had a smile on his face.  

     Yukina sat down next to Hiei and Sacoda sat next to her, leaving a spot for her brother.  Kurama walked in, "Well, who's up for a game of war?"  Kurama asked.

     Hiei looked at Kurama with a not-so-pleasant look on his face, "Do I get to kill?" He asked.

     "Uh… Not really."  Kurama replied.  Noticing the puzzled expression on his friend's face, he explained the rules of war.  

     "…?"  Hiei was still very bewildered.

     "Okay, we'll show you."  Sacoda said, grinning from ear to ear.  

     Hiei finally got the gist of the game; but when he ran out of cards and didn't have any in the 'win' pile, he smiled and looked proud of himself.  "That means I win right?"  He asked.

     "Actually, you lost Hiei." Kurama told him trying not to laugh at him.  

     Hiei glared at the cards, which got burn to a crisp by his glare.  Sacoda was looking at Hiei in shock.  Kurama was laughing his butt off.  And Yukina was sitting there staring at her hands with amazement.  (a/n:  her hands weren't burnt; just the cards)  Hiei began to pout slightly.

     "You looked better when you burnt the cards.  You look pathetic now."  Sacoda said, smirking.

     "Hn…" Hiei crossed his arms.  Sacoda laughed at him.  Hiei looked at her and glared.  "How dare you laugh at me!"  He growled.  Hiei threw a punch at her; it failed to make contact, for Sacoda caught it.   He looked Sacoda in the eyes and snarled, "YOU make Brutus hit me."  He accused.  

     "I…I…I… I didn't mean to."  Sacoda defended.  

     Hiei glared at her.  "Don't glare at me!"  She ordered.  Kurama took this opportunity to pull Hiei away before his sister got violent…again.  "Besides, that was out of instinct!" She yelled at Hiei before running back into her room.  

     "Hiei, Sacoda's not used to having another demon with an attitude similar to hers in the house.  Please, just try and get along with her."  Kurama pleaded.

     "Hn… Why should I?  She's not of my concern."  Hiei said.

     "But…oniisan, Sacoda's my friend."  Yukina told Hiei with tearing eyes.  "Please oniisan, go talk to her."  She pleaded.

     Hiei couldn't bring himself to go against Yukina's request.  He got up and left Kurama's room and walked into Sacoda's room, "…Hn.?" Grunted Hiei, bringing attention to the fact that he entered.  

     "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Sacoda sneered.  

     "… Uh… err… I … I'm …" Began Hiei, ignoring her comment.  "… … … Sorry."

     Sacoda looked up, her eyes wide.  "For what?"  She asked.

     "… For jumping on your case.  And don't tell anyone I apologized or you're dead."  Hiei's eyes narrowed.  

     Sacoda smirked, "Right."  She stated.  Hiei sat down on the bed, "Eepie-whoo?!?!"  Hiei exclaimed as he sunk into what he took as a normal bed.  Sacoda fell on the floor, laughing, clutching her sides when she heard Hiei squeak as he got 'attacked' by her waterbed. 

     "Like my waterbed Short-stuff?"  Sacoda teased.  

     Panicking, Hiei tried to escape the bed but only worsened his situation.  And being tossed around on the bed was not his idea of fun.  Laughing, Sacoda 'rescued' him, helping him off her bed.  

     Much to Sacoda's surprise, Hiei was laughing.  "Why didn't you tell me that your bed eats your guests?"  He asked; laughing so hard his eyes had started to water.  "Oh look… I'm _short_ on _salt_."  Hiei joked while pointing at his eyes.  (a/n:  get it?  Hiei's a shorty … although I wouldn't want him any other way… and tears are salty.  And yeah, I know… That was _way_ OOC.  Please no flames.)  

~~Later on that night~~

10:32 PM

     Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, and Sacoda were once again reunited in Kurama's room.  Hiei had fallen asleep a little while ago.  Sacoda kept asking about Hiei, Kurama was constantly trying to quiet her.

     "But Kurama, I like him… So, naturally I want to know more about him."  Sacoda hastily covered her mouth.  Kurama snickered.  "What?!?"  Sacoda exclaimed. "Kurama, you tell and I swear I'll kill you."  She added, glaring at Kurama.

     Yukina glanced at her brother.  "Poor oniisan."  She said quietly.

     "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"  Sacoda asked, outraged.

     "Oh, nothing bad." Yukina defended herself sweat dropping.  "It's just… All of this is happening so fast.  He's never been treated this kindly, rescued from father, and he's certainly never had a girl attracted him."  She added, now smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~

I found this a good spot to stop it.  Not too much a cliffy, but hopefully, you'll continue to read.  ^_^  

     I enjoyed this chapter because I could make up a funny squeak for Hiei.  Teehee… 

     Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this.  Help me out if you think I made Hiei out of character.  No, I will not take Sacoda's crush too far… You know what I mean right?  

     No flames, criticism is welcome though.  Please do not hesitate to give me a few pointers to help me in my story.  Ideas are welcome as well.  The next chapter will be posted as soon as I finish it… (Well duh!  That makes sense!  I can only post it if it's done. –Rolls eyes at myself-) forgive my stupidity…  Anyway, please tell me how you think I did… Oh and notes for some of my many reviewers (mainly the consistent ones) are below if you are interested.

Notes to Reviewers:

-To:  runnerfan13

Hey, I'm honored to hear that.

-To:  Cyborg0021

Yup, he's fun to beat up. 

-To:  Lady Hyper Megz

I'll see what I can do.  Thanks

-To:  Kuramas Kitsune

I agree, yup I shall continue… oh, and I LOVE yaoi!  I just can't write it.  Heehee.  For example, I Love the manga FAKE.  

-To:  crazygurl2003

I am the authoress and as such I can make Hiei do the things he normally would never do.  And I've never heard of him crying out black gems, so I won't have him do it.  But I do appreciate your input.  Thank you.

-To:  All reviewers  (including the above)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and not one flame.  ^_^  I love my fans!


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey, it's me, Kiryuu!  Sorry it took so long to update so far…  I've been pretty busy.  I noticed my reviews are slowing down…so, I thought… hey!  I need to update or I'll lose my readers…and that's no fun!  So… without further ado… here's the 4th chapter of Abused!_**

****

**_Oops… I goofed…heehee.  I forgot to mention that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other patented/ copyrighted object I may mention._**  

Abused Ch. 4 

"Rise and shine sleepin' beauty!"  Sacoda screamed in Hiei's ear.  Seeing as this had no effect, she dumped a bucket of ice on his head.  

"Epee-woo?!??"  Hiei squeaked when the ice made contact.  He sat up straight.  Hiei looked around to see who dumped the ice on him and saw that it was in fact… Sacoda.  "What did you do that for?!"  He demanded to know.

"Breakfast time!"  She yelled.  She had a big smile on her face.

_'She sure is cute when she smiles…Wait!  Where did that thought come from?'  _Hiei asked himself silently. Thankful it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school, Hiei got dressed and followed Sacoda downstairs.  A pleasant odor reached his nose as his foot reached the bottom stair.  

"Oh Hiei dear, don't just stand there, come have a seat."  Said Shiori, gesturing to a seat in between Sacoda and Kurama.  

Hiei walked up to the table and stared at the food.  "What is it?" He asked.  

Kurama choked on his food in laughter.  "Sorry, Hiei.  It's bacon, eggs, and pancakes.  My mother makes excellent food.  Try the pancakes, they're her specialty." Kurama suggested.  Shiori blushed at her son's compliment.

Hiei shrugged and sat down in the spot Shiori pointed out.  He picked up some eggs with his fingers and put them in his mouth.  "You're right Kurama the pancakes are good."  Said Hiei with a mouth full of food.

Kurama didn't know whether to laugh or reprimand his friend.  He chose the latter.  "Hiei… you have just broken two rules of our house, that is supposing you have washed your hands before eating." Kurama informed Hiei.

"…Then you might want to make it three."  Said Hiei, using his hands to eat more eggs.  Kurama noticed that all eyes where on Hiei and stood up and bowed respectfully.  

"Come on Hiei."  Kurama ordered, grabbed Hiei's arm and lead him to the bathroom.  

"What'd I do?"  Hiei asked Kurama.  Kurama glared at him, "First…you eat with your hands, then you talk with your mouth full, then, you inform us that you have not washed up and continue eating with your hands.  If you wish to continue staying here, then stop being so rude!"  Kurama was not happy and Hiei could tell.

"Hn."  

"Hiei, I mean it." Kurama said.  "I want you to stay but you need to be more appreciative of what we are doing.  My mother does not have to take care of you.  Yukina didn't eat with her fingers, she was well washed, in fact she even took a shower, and she used _utensils_ to eat her food.  So, why don't you?"  Kurama sighed, "Never mind, just wash up and try to be more polite when you come back down please."  Just as Kurama was about to leave, he turned and said, "Oh, and Hiei?  Those where eggs not pancakes."  He added and then went downstairs."

Hiei looked at his arm.  _I didn't know Kurama could be so for forceful.  That look in his eyes… he didn't look too happy.  Hn… Oh well._  Hiei washed up then went downstairs.  He sat down and looked at his food.  He looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him.  It only made him feel nervous.  He was humiliated.  Not because everyone was looking at him, but because it was Kurama, who was around his own age, that had just lectured him and Hiei knew it.  He also knew that Kurama was right.  He had to earn his keep; yet he already was off to a bad start.  He picked up his fork and ate in silence, keeping his eyes on the food in front of him.  

Kurama watched all of this and was beginning to wonder if he had been to hard on him.  Then he remembered the look on his mother's face when she saw Hiei eat with his hands especially after he told him that he hasn't washed up.  _'No, he needed the correction.  He can't be allowed to embarrass my mother like that.'_  Kurama told himself.  

After Hiei was finished eating and Kurama showed him where to put the dishes, they all met together in the den.  **_(a/n:  I think it's funny…den=foxes' home and den=family room ….heehee)  _**

"Hiei, I don't believe we have been properly introduced.  I am Minamino Suichi.  But do call me what ever you like."  Mr. Minamino introduced as Hiei got settled.  

Hiei still had his head down, but nodded to acknowledge that he heard him.  

"Dear, could you please get some more milk as we are nearly out.  And Hiei, why don't you go with him, that way you could perhaps get to know each other more."  Shiori suggested with a smile.  

Hiei looked up at Shiori, then to Mr. Minamino, then finally to Kurama who smiled.  "Now?"  Hiei asked.  

"We probably should.  That way we'd avoid the rush."  Mr. Minamino said with a warm smile.  

_'What is it with everyone and smiling?'_  Hiei asked himself.  He shrugged and was about to step out the door.  

"Whoa, buddy, don't you have a jacket or something? It's a little chilly out there."  Mr. Minamino asked.  Hiei shook his head.  "Well, then here, use one of my sweaters."  He handed Hiei a sweater.

Hiei took it and gratefully put it on, instantly feeling a lot warmer.  "Um… Thanks."  

"Your welcome Hiei.  Do you wish for me to get anything else while I'm out?"  Asked Mr. Minamino.  

"Just clothes for Hiei.  Oh, and why don't you go to a store of Hiei's preference?" Shiori suggested.

"All right."  Mr. Minamino bowed slightly and guided Hiei out the door.  "So, Hiei, what's your sir name?"  Asked Mr. Minamino as they got into the car.

"…Jaganshi…" Was Hiei's delayed response.

"Jaganshi eh?"  Suichi **_(a/n:  I'm getting tired of writing 'Mr. Minamino' all the time so I'll call him Suichi whenever Kurama's not around)_** asked rhetorically.  

They arrived at the local food mart in no time.  Hiei got the cart, Suichi laughed at the sight.  The boy was just a little shorter of four feet and was trying to push a cart whose handle bar came up to his headband.  "Here, allow me."  Suichi offered.  Hiei stepped back from the cart and let Suichi have control.  

"I hate being short."  Hiei thought back to Friday's gym class.  Suichi laughed again.  

"You know… I used to be short.  Then, I shot up like a rocket."  Suichi said with a warm smile.  

As they walked down the dairy isle, Suichi laughed at the Hiei's facial expression when he saw how many different kinds of each product there were.  

"Blue Bonnet, I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!, Country Crock, Store Brand…what's the difference?" Hiei asked.

"None.  Just the price is different.  The same goes for any product you buy.  Including milk." Suichi stopped at the milk section.  "Grab the 2% Low fat milk one would you?" He asked Hiei.  Hiei peeled his eyes away from the ice cream flavors and reluctantly got the milk.  "Thank you Hiei.  Just put it in the cart please." Suichi directed.  Hiei obeyed.  

"What is that over there?"  Hiei asked pointing to the tubs of ice cream.

"That's ice cream.  Do you want some?"  Suichi asked Hiei.  

"I've don't know if I'd like it." Hiei said.

"Well then, we'll just have to go to an ice cream parlor later on today now won't we? How about after we get you some clothes?"  Suichi offered.  Hiei shrugged in response.  

They went to the check out counter and Hiei had to stand on his tiptoes to put the milk on the conveyor belt. 

"My, my, aren't we daddy's little helper?" Said the cashier sweetly.  It took all Hiei's strength not to jump up and kill the cashier.  

"He's not my…" but Suichi cut him off.  Suichi just paid, took the milk and lead the way out of the store.

When they got in the car, Hiei asked, "Why did you cut me off?"

"Let her think the world's a kind place.  Besides, we don't even have permission from your father to take care of you do we?  We had better keep this quiet as long as we can.  Or you probably will have to go back to your father.  My wife told me.  She also told me not to tell you that she told me.  So much for that."  Suichi told him.  Hiei couldn't bear the thought of going back.  He nodded.

After they had gotten some clothes they went home to drop off them off as well as the milk.  Then they took off for the ice cream parlor.  

"So, _this_ is ice cream.  It's really good."  Hiei said and took a big bite out of the ice cream cone.  "Epee-woo!" he squeaked.  "My brain's gonna explode!"

They tried several favors and Hiei finally said that Butterfinger Moosetracks was his favorite.  Suichi bought him a whole tin of it and then contented, they left for home.    

**_To be continued…._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Responses to reviewers:

Cyborg0021:

I'm not even at the climax yet…can you believe it?  Thanks for reviewing.

Clickity:

I'll read it… I'm glad you enjoy my story.  Thanks for reviewing.

Kuramas Kitsune:

Why'd you repeat urself?  No biggie.  Thanks for the reviews.  I'm so glad you like it.

Kiyouga:

He's my favorite too.  I think it's a good story too.  Thanks for the review.

Crazygurl2003:

Now, we don't want that now do we?  Flames are bad… yeah …can't write a good yaoi if my life depended on it.  I like fire too.  I'm glad you like it… Thanks for the review.

Animegoddess800:

Guess what?  I just did!  Yay!  Glad you like it…Thanks for reviewing.

Sailor-z-360:

Thank you.  It definitely was longer… I'll keep it up if u keep reviewing.  ^_^

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.  Keep reading!  And to those who are new to the story, start reviewing and let me know what you think…but be forewarned… If you flame me… I'll embarrass you in the next chapter… and since I did warn you … don't file abuse.    So to put it simply… NO FLAMES!  Review! 


End file.
